


Burning Breeze

by Punk_Tomato



Category: DC Animated Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I really LOVE Laga'an, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Romance, maybe torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Tomato/pseuds/Punk_Tomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When young Shield agents/ superheroes Tempest and Phoenix are sent to Metropolis by Fury to meet up with the cities resident heroes, they have no idea what they're in for. After a run in with a high end business man ends with Phoenix recalling her long buried past, the girls gain the help of the Team to help them discover the truth to Phoenix's memories and uncover a plot to gain control of the world.</p><p>DC/MARVEL/oc Crossover that I've been wanting to write for a while now. Enjoy!</p><p>Toodles!</p><p>(Also on Wattpad --> https://www.wattpad.com/story/73704561-burning-breeze )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mama? You home?"

"In here sweetheart."

The first girl to follow the voice was of average size and thin with lightly tanned skin and medium length hair that she'd dyed purple with blue tips. Due to her slightly eccentric and 'weird' nature, she also wore a pair of similar coloured contacts over her own blue orbs. She dressed in shorts and graphic tank-tops with converse and had multiple piercings on her body, her shark bites and tongue piercings being the most noticeable. She bounded into the kitchen, where she'd heard her mother's voice, followed by the second visitor, a Hispanic girl with a black undercut and short red curls. She was tall and well built with visible muscle under her purple off-shoulder shirt and black tank top. She wore ripped 3-quarter jeans with combat boots that added to her intimidating look. Her emotionless green eyes warmed as they landed on her friends younger brother who'd just came home from school.

"Tay! Rosie!" the first girl ruffled the young blonde boy's hair as she reached her middle aged mother.

"Hey Ben," the Spanish female smiled warmly at the nickname, hugging the youth, "hello Mrs Winters. Mr Winters at work?"

Mrs Winters smiled, "Rose, you know you can just call us Sophia and Carlos, passerotto."

Rose returned the smile before watching as Taylor took a seat at the breakfast bar.

The purple-haired girl grinned childishly as her brother brought her a pasta collage he'd made in one of his classes, " brilliante lavoro fratellino. Lo adoro."

The boy beamed before disappearing into the main room, leaving the three women in the kitchen.

"We're having home-made pizza tonight girls so I hope you brought your appetites," Mrs Winters turned back to begin baking said food, "and you needn't worry about packing. Mr Fury called me earlier and told me you would be leaving town for a while so I packed your things for you."

Taylor had zoned out and was now tapping her hands rhythmically against her knees without realising. Rose thanked the woman who had became the mother-figure in her life and brought Taylor out of her trance-like state.

"Oh sorry, thanks mama. We'll be in our room if you need anything ok?"

"Si."

______________

The girls had spent one last night in their own beds before leaving for their destination. 

Taylor was driving whilst Rose scanned once again through the documents they had been given during their briefing the previous morning. 

"So why are we going to the... Hallow of... Hall of... something anyway?" Taylor glanced at the Spaniard before her eyes focused back on the road.

"Hall of Justice," Rose wondered if her friend had taken the medicine she had been instructed to take in order to combat her ADHD, "and we're there as, I guess, Fury's mouthpieces. Apparently he's wanting the Justice League's help in finding the remaining Hydra bases, as our own resources aren't enough, and to aid in the rebuild of SHIELD HQ. We are to ask for the leagues help and remain in... Mount Justice?... Yeah, we're to stay in Mount Justice until further notice with the Team."

"And the teams name is?"

"Just that, the Team. That's all it says."

Taylor was silent and Rose decided she's zoned out again but was pleasantly suprised when her friend voiced the Spanish girls thoughts.

"So why'd Fury sent us? He could have sent Capsicle, I mean Captain America, as he is Captain America. I'm sure even Coulson would have gone or even Agent Hill, although she's on vacation isn't she... I wonder how she's doing with that and why would Fury feel the need to cover it up? Y'know Fury covers up a lot of things. I get the feeling that most of his missions are a cover up for something else that he hopes to find out or solve at the same time? Y'know, 'kill two birds with one stone' kinda thing. Maybe that's why he sent us?"

Rose frowned in confusion," what do you mean?"

Taylor hummed before her eyes widened, almost in realisation, "ooh! I got it! The Hollow of whachamacallit is close to Metropolis right? And that's where our, or your, investigation for that would have led you if you hadn't been injured in a fight and been introduced to SHIELD. Maybe Fury is trying to help you finish it. Maybe he knows something or someone who was involved or at least has his suspicions and is waiting for us to find it or them... Ooh ooh ooh! Maybe he wants us to get the Team, ridiculous name if you ask me, y'know there are plenty of other names out the-"

Rose interrupted, "maybe he wants us to get the Team to help and that's why we're meant to stay there rather than return to temp. HQ... Taylor! You're a genius."

Taylor was humming along to one of the songs on the radio but she smiled in acknowledgement of her friends compliment, "as I've heard."


	2. Chapter 2

"The Hall of Justice... its big," Rose thought out loud.

Taylor shot her a look that said 'really? I had no idea' but said nothing, instead moving to greet the vigilante that stood outside.

He was strongly built, with a similar body shape to Captain America but this hero was covered in a shiny metal substance. He nodded at Taylor and then at Rose as she joined her friend.

"Am I right to believe you are the agents SHIELD has sent."

"Right you are Mr Shiny Silver dude, I'm Agent Winters and this is Agent Collins," Taylor smiled, her hands toying with the bottom of her blazer.

She'd dressed in a burgundy skater style dress with black ankle boots and a black blazer for the meeting although she's already rolled the sleeves of the blazer up to her elbows. Rose was dressed in a similar outfit although she's swapped the dress for dress-pants and a shirt.

"I'm Captain Atom," the silver hero's lips curled into a slight smile at her informal manner, "shall we?"

Rose laid her hand on Taylor's shoulder, noticing her friend bouncing slightly on her feet, and smiled, "of course. Please lead the way Captain."

___________

The League watched their visitor's enter behind Captain Atom and their attention was either drawn to the redheads intense stare that studied them each in turn or her associates inability to stay still, reminding them of a certain speedster. There was a lazy smile on the brightly-haired girls face as her gaze shifted across the entrance room of the Hall. There were no tourists inside, making the hall look even bigger. Several members of the Team, Nightwing, Aqualad and Kid Flash, had been invited to the Hall and they stood to the side.

"This is the Justice League consisting of-" Captain Atom was cut of by Taylor.

"Aquaman, Batman, the Flash, Green Lantern, the Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Wonder Woman..." she listed off the names she's learned by heart in her childhood before smiling nervously, "sorry. I'm just kind of excited to meet real superheroes... I mean y'know heroes that have actual powers rather that special training or the results of a lab experiment... Not that they're not heroes but just... I'll shut up now..."

The League all cracked a smile with Wonder Woman stepping forward and assuring Taylor she'd done nothing wrong.

"Now," Superman glanced at Batman before turning back to the agents, "since you know who we are, tell us your names."  
This time Rose spoke, "Agent Collins and this is Agent Winters. You may have heard of us by the names of Phoenix and Tempest."

Nightwing spoke up, "you helped stop a Nazi organisation when they took over SHIELD right? You were on the news."

Taylor nodded, "yeah. But we didn't stop all of it. Like their saying goes 'cut off one head, two more take its place'."

Rose fixed her gaze on the League, "that's why we are here and why, I assume, Fury contacted you. We may have stopped Hydra from continuing to control SHIELD HQ but we haven't stopped Hydra at its base. Fury sent us to ask for your aid, Justice League. We need all the help we can get to get our HQ back up and running as well as hunt for the remaining Hydra organisations as we lost many agents and the rest are doing all they can to track Hydra down. If we do nothing, they wont just take over SHIELD, they'll take over the world too. Please will you help us?"

The League seemed to share a conversation in their minds before Superman nodded.

"The League will help you."

"Thank you."

Taylor pulled out her mobile, "I'll call Fury."

She skipped outside.

Nightwing walked over to Rose, "is she always that excitable?"

The agent smiled, "she has ADHD so yeah but I'm warning you, don't think that means she's stupid. Taylor is one of the brightest agents we have at SHIELD and she has a big heart. Yeah, she can be oblivious to lots of things and she tends to zone out or pace but you'll never meet anyone like her, I can assure you."

Nightwing nodded just as Taylor returned, "Fury has been notified and transport is being sent for you to be taken to our temporary location."

Superman nodded, "we have been informed that you are to stay at Mount Justice until following notice, is this true?"

Rose smiled, "we have been told the same."

"Then allow us to introduce Nightwing, Aqualad and Kid Flash, members of the Team. They will escort you to the Cave."

"Ooh, I like caves, they're really dark and they usually have such pretty rock formations in them," Taylor smiled folding her hands behind her back.

Aqualad smiled back, "well this cave isn't really dark but I think you'll still like it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this absolute rubbish. I love you :) Also, if you notice any spelling or grammatical mistakes, leave a comment below and I'll fix it when I see it :)


End file.
